


Let Me Hear You

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Discovery Kink, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is used to Dean's dirty talk. Just not like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The dirty texts start with no warning. Sam’s phone vibrates against the library table, and he snatches it up to silence the loud thrum, but is left gobsmacked by the message on the screen.

_D: Been thinking about your cock all day, Sam._

In spite of the fact the nearest occupant is several tables over, Sam glances around nervously  before replying  _Dean?_ He gingerly sets the phone at the corner of his notepad and goes back to the tome he’d been poring over. It’s not long before the phone is going off again.

_D: Can’t even concentrate on these interviews, thinking about you in that suit. Would rather be under that library table, see if I could suck you off before the librarian kicked us out._

Sam can feel the blush creeping up his neck and across his cheeks, cock already interested in the mental image of Dean kneeling between his legs.

_S: Jesus Christ, Dean. I’m trying to work._

This time Sam switches the phone to silent before setting it back on the table. It’s an incredibly short time before the screen lights up again. Sam glances around once more before opening the message.

_D: It’s kinda thrilling though, isn’t it Sammy? Thinking about them catching us, or even if they knew what you’re doing on your phone right now. You pictured it, didn’t you? Me on my knees for you._

Goddamnit. His brother could be such a-

_D: Or maybe you thought about pushing me up against one of the back shelves? Bet that’s it, isn’t it. You love my legs wrapped around you, could hold me up with just your arms and your cock._

Sam scooted closer to the table, trying to conceal the hard-on that the loose suit pants just did not. He knew his face was red and was glad that nobody was really paying him any attention.

_S: Damnit, Dean. I’m trying to work. The job, remember?_

The response was immediate.

_D: You’re hard thinking about it, aren’t you, Sam? Answer me._

Sam could hear the firm tone in his mind, and answered honestly.

_S: Yeah._

_D: Dirty boy._


	2. Chapter 2

The hunt finished fast and messy, and they were skipping town the next afternoon, as soon as the thing in the lake was dead. Dean had forced Sam to take off in the Impala, with instruction to call him with a meetup place. Dean was going to hang close for one more day, just to make sure, before he’d steal a car to get out of town and meet Sam.

It itched under Sam’s skin to not have Dean with him, for his brother to not be in the passenger seat or lounging the other bed. It’d been a couple hours since he’d messaged his brother the town he was in, knowing Dean would find him, before he got any sort of response.

_D: On my way._

_D: You gonna be ready?_

Sam frowned in confusion, typing back quickly.

_S: Ready for what?_

Dean’s answer came in rapid succession.

_D: Ready for me_

_S: … what do you want?_

_D: Gonna have yourself all prepped and waiting for me, Sammy?_

_D: Can see you spread out on the bed for me now._

_D: Think you can do that?_

_S: Yes_

Sam’s face was flushed, cock hard in his jeans, a little surprised that he’d agreed so readily.

_D: Strip for me, Sam._

Setting his phone on the bedside, Sam strips from his clothes and retrieves lube from his duffel before picking the phone back up to read the already-waiting message.

_D: Get the lube and lay back on the bed. And spread those legs, Sammy._

Trembling slightly in anticipation, he does as he’s told, eyes locked on the cell. He waits for a bit with no response and starts to worry about why Dean has stopped. He snaps a picture of his spread legs and hard cock quickly, hitting send before he can change his mind

_D: Fuck, yeah. Now, get your fingers slick, and work yourself open._

_D: Slowly, little brother. We’ve got another hour or so before I’ll be there._

_D: And you’re not allowed to come without me, clear?_

So Sam starts with one finger, just circling his hole, rubbing over it before pushing in shallowly. His other hand he uses to stroke his cock and play with his nipples. He takes his time like Dean instructed, unwilling to defy his brother’s order of not coming. Still, its a tortuously long time to prep and play with himself before Dean finally sends him another text.

_D: Almost there._

_D: I want you face down so I can see how ready you are for me._

Sam kneels, shoulders pressed to the mattress and ass facing the door. He’s tingling in anticipation when the key hits the lock on the motel door, and his cock twitches at the low “Fuck” Dean murmurs. 

He feels slutty like this, spread and prepped for his brother, just waiting to be fucked. It’s hotter than he would’ve thought and his heart is pounding as he waits for Dean to act.

The faint sound of a buckle and zip being undone come from behind him and a strong hand suddenly grips his hip. Dean starts pushing in without preamble, and it ratchets Sam’s lust up even more to realize that Dean is fucking him fully clothed. 

"Dirty boy," Dean growls. "All spread and just ready to be fucked, huh Sam?"

Sam can only moan and nod helplessly against the bedspread. “Please, Dean.”

It’s rough and fast and dirty, Dean’s belt buckle slapping against Sam’s thigh as he thrusts, hands tight on Sam’s hips. Sam’s hands are clenched in the blankets, trying to thrust back for more harder deeper.

"Stroke your cock," Dean grits out between thrusts, a demand and Sam can’t help but comply. He strokes himself quickly, desperately, and comes hard, panting.

Dean comes with a quiet grunt, pushing in deep and settling there through his orgasm. Carefully, he pulls out and Sam can hear his jeans finally hit the floor. Sam, for his part, pulls himself forward and sinks down onto the bed. Dean flops down next to him, naked now and he rolls over to rest against his side.

"Damn, little brother," Dean pants, wrapping an arm around Sam’s shoulder to pull him close. Sam can only nod, a little stunned still. Eventually, Dean’s hand drifts to Sam’s ass, pushing the tips of his fingers in. "You really play with yourself that whole time, Sammy?"

"Yeah, Dean," he murmurs, feeling a flush creep across his cheeks.

Dean just chuckles. “Good.”


	3. Chapter 3

Nervous excitement zings through Sam as he showers, wondering if he can really go through with what he has planned for today. Just thinking about it has his cock hard, and he ponders shifting his hot shower to a cold one to push the arousal back. In the end, he sticks with the heat and studiously ignores the ache between his legs. 

Once he’s toweled off, Sam picks up the plug sitting innocuously on the bathroom counter, thankful that the house is empty. Dean’s out of state on a hunt with Bobby, leaving Sam behind at Bobby’s to do research.  _Research that’s waiting downstairs for you,_  Sam chides himself.  _Suck it up, Winchester._

Sam grabs the plug and a bottle of lube on the way to the bed. He makes quick work of stretching himself, pausing only to take a couple of shots of himself with his camera phone. He pushes the plug in, groaning at the stretch and how full he feels when it finally settles into place. The angle’s a little awkward when he tries to snap another photo, and no matter how he holds it none of the pictures are really appealing. 

Feeling a little slutty, Sam props up his phone on the pillows and headboard, setting a timer and quickly arranging himself. He flushes in embarrassment when the shutter noise goes off, but the photo is better than he’d even hoped for. Getting dressed and walking downstairs is an exquisite kind of torture, the plug shifting with every step and his still-hard cock trapped in his jeans. 

_S: Let me know when you guys are done._

He sends the text before settling in to work, knowing it’s likely that Dean won’t respond right away. He and Bobby were going to be interviewing witnesses and vics today while Sam sifted through some of Bobby’s more obscure texts to figure out just what they were up against. 

Sam soon finds that he has to hold incredibly still to avoid shifting the plug inside of him. His cock stiffens and he finds himself blushing when quiet moans escape him every time he has to get up to retrieve more books. Fortunately, he focuses long enough to finally put together just what it is they’re after (a Jekininki, rather than the ghouls they all had thought it was at first). Quickly, he taps out a message with the details to both Dean and Bobby, rather than risking interrupting them with a phone call. 

The rest of the day drags on forever, it seems. Backup calls for other hunters come in throughout the day, and even though it nearly drives him crazy to keep moving around, Sam finds himself traversing the space between the study and the kitchen while he tries to put Bobby’s books back in order. There’s some recording to be done as he sets up the framework of the entry in his journal to be filled out more thoroughly when Dean and Bobby get back. 

After lunch, he spends some time on the couch, watching TV in an attempt to distract himself before giving up and going back to the bedroom. Stripping down to boxers and laying out on the bed feels almost decadent, knowing his brother is out working. Still, he’s comfortable and warm, the worn paperback he’s been reading a better distraction than television. 

At least, until his phone goes off. 

"Dean? Are you okay?" Sam says immediately. 

"I’m good, Sammy. We got it, easy as pie. Good work," Dean practically crows, obviously pleased over a good hunt. Sam smiles at his brother’s enthusiasm. "We’re gonna grab some grub and head back to the motel. What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing. Had some calls come in, doing some reading."

"Geek," Dean teases. "See you tomorrow okay?’

"Yeah, Dean."

Sam’s tension ratchets up a notch as he waits out an hour, giving Dean time to get back to the motel before sending his first text.

_S: Hey._

Yeah, sexy. 

_D: Hey, what’s up?_

Sam quickly sends the first photo from this morning, tossing his phone aside to keep himself from obsessing. When it vibrates on the bed, he snatches it back up quickly and unlocks the screen.

_D: Jesus, baby, warn a guy. What if Bobby had seen?_

_S: You’re not that careless._

He immediately follows it with the picture from the bed, cock hardening in his boxers. It’s startling when the phone rings, blaring music instead of vibrating and Sam fumbles with it for a moment before pressing it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Is it still in?" Dean demands, rumble of the Impala in the background.

"Dean, are you driving? Where are you going?"

"Is it. Still. In." The words are a growl and Sam gulps.

"Yes."

"Fucking  _hell_ , Sammy.”

"Where are you driving to, Dean?" Sam asks, worried. The last thing he wants to do is distract his brother if he’s on the road.

"Just getting away from Bobby. Told him I was going to the bar. So, looks like you’ve been having fun today, huh?" Dean’s voice pitches lower at the end, and Sam finds himself nodding, catching himself and murmuring a confirmation. "Have you come yet?"

"No."

"That’s my boy," Dean praises. "You got anymore pictures for me?"

"Would you like more?"

"Show me where you are right now, what you’re doing."

Sam turns the speaker on and pulls up the camera. Fiddling with it for a moment, he decides on a shot of his chest and belly that catches just a hint of his hard cock. 

"God, Sammy." Dean laughs lowly. "You’re gonna be the death of me, kiddo. Do you have your clamps with you?"

Sam turns his head to look at the nipple clamps laying on the bedside table. He’d had a suspicion that Dean would ask about them if they managed to get this far. Shuffling to sit up, he picks them up by their chain. 

"Put them on." Dean’s tone is commanding now, although still gentle in the way that says he trusts Sam to obey.

Sam lays his phone on his chest, mic pointed toward his mouth. He traces one fingertip over a nipple, coaxing it to tighten enough that he can roll it between his thumb and forefinger. Bringing the clamp up with his other hand, Sam hisses as he lets it sink into the tender flesh. It’s twin is soon attached to the other side, and he can feel the faint tug of the chain with every breath.

"Good boy." Dean’s voice startles him a little, and Sam realizes he’s making a whimpery sound that must be just loud enough for the mic to pick up. "Now, get a toy from the bag."

Sam groans a little but gets off the bed, biting back the cry that the change in position causes. The chain feels impossibly heavy dangling freely from his nipples, the weight of the metal pulling at them while he rummages quickly through their bag of toys to grab a dildo. The ache has eased some by the time he lays back down, but it’s still a relief when the chain is laying on his chest instead. 

"I’ve got the blue one," Sam tells his brother, placing the phone back on his chest. 

"You  _are_  ambitious today.” It’s a tease and a remark on how brazen Sam has been today, but there’s no hint of displeasure anywhere in it. “Take out your plug, let me see you.”

Sam strips out of his boxers, stopping long enough to snap a picture of his hard cock. He grins as Dean moans, quickly echoing the sound with a groan of his own as he pulls the plug free and shivers at the open sensation it leaves in its absence. Taking a photo of his stretched hole to send Dean makes him anxious, but the low curse Dean gives soothes his nerves. 

"Are you touching yourself, Dean?" Sam suddenly asks breathlessly, hands fisting in the sheets to stop them from straying near his cock. 

"Fuck yeah, little brother," Dean husks. "Couldn’t help myself, you look so damn good, Sam. Makes me wish I was there with you. Now, lemme hear you fuck yourself with that thick cock."

Shoving a pillow under his hips to angle them up, Sam grabs the lube from this morning from where he’d left it and drizzles a fine layer of it over the dildo. Very aware of the empty house, Sam allows himself to be loud as he slowly sinks the thick toy inside. He feels stuffed when his fingertips finally meet his ass, muscles clenching around the full length of the dildo. 

"Not gonna last," Sam gasps at the phone.

"S’okay, Sammy. I’m not either, just wanna hear you baby, go on," Dean moans, and faintly Sam can hear the slick sounds of Dean’s hand on his cock. 

It’s a long, slow drag out at first, a faster push back in, and then Sam’s building up to a steady rhythm. He’s loosing every plea and curse and cry that comes to his lips with abandon, writhing and fucking himself on the toy. 

"Fucking close, Dean," he manages to pant, fighting hard to not touch his cock without permission; he really doesn’t think he can come without the stimulation. 

"Just a little more, Sammy. You can do it," Dean grits. 

"Nng, Dean,  _please,_  can’t, I can’t-“

"Clamps," Dean orders suddenly. 

Bracing himself, Sam grabs the chain and pulls. He nearly screams at the sharp pain followed by pleasure so good he’s not sure it  _isn’t_  pain. His body locks up and shudders; on instinct he slams the dildo deep, both of his hands twisting into the sheets as he bucks, riding out the orgasm.

"Oh, fuck," he whimpers. His entire body is throbbing, muscles still clamping rhythmically around the toy in his ass. It’s too much, so he pulls it out and collapses onto the bed, rolling onto his side.

"Sammy?" Dean’s voice is tinny, the phone having slid off Sam’s chest. He picks it back up and turns off the speaker, pressing the phone to his ear. "You okay?"

"God, think so," Sam says shakily. 

"Damn, sweetheart. That was incredible, you did so good," Dean soothes. "Do you wanna shower?" 

"Nuh uh," Sam murmurs. "I’m tired." 

"Okay, Sam. Pull the blankets up so your warm, hm?"

"You come?" Sam asks sleepily, sliding under the blankets and nuzzling into the pillows.

"Hell yeah. You were so hot, Sam, no way I couldn’t. Are you comfortable?" 

"Yeah, Dean." Sam drifts off to sleep to the sound of Dean’s voice, his brother continuing to talk to him as he starts the Impala to head back to the motel. The phone is completely dead come morning, but Sam’s fine with that. Dean will be back before sundown, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy smokes guys, sorry that took so long, I hope this last chapter is satisfactory!


End file.
